The dehydration of alcohols to produce olefins is known. This process is important because the olefins produced from the dehydration are used in further processes. For example, 2-alkyl-1-alkenes such as 2-methyl-1-butene and 4-methyl-1-pentene are well known polyolefin modifiers and there is a large market for these compounds.
Principally the dehydration reaction is one involving the removal of the elements of water from the alcohol. In some cases a single olefin will result upon the dehydration; in others a mixture of olefins will be obtained. For instance, the dehydration of 2-methyl-2-butanol can produce at least two olefins, 2-methyl-1-butene, which as mentioned before is a desirable product, and 2-methyl-2-butene, a less desirable product. The formation of other products occurs through isomerization.
It is the object of this invention to maximize the production of desired olefin products, while minimizing the production of undesirable olefin products through isomerization.
It is a general object of this invention to dehydrate an alcohol. It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for the dehydration of alcohols. A specific object of this invention is to provide a pretreatment of the dehydration catalyst used in the dehydration of alcohols that increases the selectivity and conversion rate of the alcohol, minimizing the isomerization of the olefin. Other objects will become apparent from the following disclosure.